The Nights I Spent At Freddy's
by thegreekgodhades
Summary: I Do not own five nights at freddys note will contain lemon in later chapters if you don't like that please don't read I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hades: Hello! My name is Hades I hope you enjoy this story not I don't  
own any of Five Nights At Freddy's all rights go to the creator Scott Cawthon.

You had just arrived at the interview for your new job at Freddy Fazbear's. I walked into the mangers office and he pointed at the chair for me to sit down, "So what made you want to work at Freddy Fazbear's son?" he asked me. "When I was little I came here a lot and always loved the animatronics especially Foxy she was my favorite." (Yes foxy, bonnie, and chica are all girls). "Yes, well as im sure you know she was put in out of order because of…recent events". I raised an eyebrow wondering what he had mean't but I just shrugged it off as he looked at my resume. "Well everything checks out , your hired". "Really, that's great!" I said with excitement in my voice. "You will start at 12:00 P.M. you will receive a letter in the mail saying what your duties will be so you wont go into the job blind". With that I left and went home and also got the mail and sure enough, the letter was there. I ran inside and opened the letter right away and it said: _Congratulations you have been chosen for the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's. You will watch over the animatronics: Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate fox. They hold a special place in the hearts of the kids that come there and it is your job to make sure they behave until 6'o clock A.M. ok that's all good luck. _Behave what did he mean by that I thought to myself as I got ready as I noticed that it was 11:39 already. As I drove to my job I thought this night was going to be rather easy, but little did I know it was going to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades: Alright the first chapter was just an intro the lemon will start in this chapter hope you enjoy first pair MikexFoxy

I walked into the place and saw the three main robots on the stage, Freddy was in the front with the micro phone in his hand, Bonnie was to his left behind him holding a guitar, and Chica was on his right behind him with that bib on that said 'Lets Eat!'. I just chuckled and move to the back where my office was I sat down in the chair and in front of me was a tablet I lifted it up and it showed cameras all over the place. Not only that but on both sides of me were doors that when you hit the buttons the closed and also they had hall lights. I looked at the cameras nearly shitting my pants at what I saw all three of the animatronics were moving and stretching like they had been sitting down to long. Then I flipped the camera over to pirate cove where they kept the Foxy robot and she was gone to I flipped it back to the stage where all 4 of them were standing and looked to be talking to each other. But then Freddy stopped them and pointed a finger at the camera. Directly at me. He said something to Foxy as jumped with happiness and walked towards my office, but before that I noticed something about the robots, I noticed that they didn't look like robots anymore they looked almost…human. I was snapped out of the shock by foxy knocking on my door as if asking for permission to enter. "Oh mister night guard let me come in" she said in a playful voice "You ill pass I don't know if you guys are good to be around I heard you like to kill the night guards" I said knowing that was the case. "NO that's only Freddy when the guards make us upset, he is very protective I swear I won't hurt you ok". I strongly thought about this and finally opened the door to be tackled by Foxy. "Hey I thought you said you-!" I was silenced by Foxy putting her lips on mine. I tried to get away but she held me in place she looked human but still had the strength of an animatronic. She must have had me in that position for 5 minutes before she finally broke the kiss "Now that you have calmed down we begin the real fun what do you say?" she gave me a mischievous grin. "I um don't know, I mean…AHH!" was all I got out before she started to suck on my dick not realizing she had even pulled down my pants. "You were saying Mike?" she said as she stood up to remove her own clothes. I smile and the minute her shirt comes off I attack her breasts sucking on her nipples. "O-oh god that feels amazing!" she pushed me off of her breasts and hovered her pussy over my head, I instantly stuck my tongue in her pussy. She began to moan rather loud but quieted it down but continuing to suck my cock, it wasn't long before I came in her mouth and after I did she came as well. I felt her cum over my face and she then stepped off me and was standing over my as she then swallowed my cum. "Yummy, but now I need your help with a certain…itch if you know what I mean" she grinned at me while also spreading the lips of her pussy. "Gladly" and with that she lowered herself onto my cock. She kept riding me and moaning so load that I was shocked the others didn't come to check on her. "Oh god m-mike I-it f-f-feels so g-good please I want you to fuck me harder!" I pulled out and put her on all fours and thrusted into her again fucking her much harder than before. "Geez Foxy is this how you greet all your new guards!" I asked her she just looked back at me and said "No but I do every now and than but they later die because Freddy didn't like them". Great now if ii die at least ill die happy I thought to myself. I was close to cumming "Foxy I'm about to cum!". "Me too!" she said and we both came at the same time, we sat there panting from the sex we just had when she looked at me and said "I really hope Freddy likes you because I really want to do this again" after that she stood up collected her clothes and walked out of the room. _Man _I thought_ this is either really good or horribly bad. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hades: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter now the pair for this chapter is BonniexMike hope you enjoy it is the next night also its not all in one day.

I was on my way to the pizzeria when I didn't know to be happy for what might happen, or scared for what Freddy might do to me if I suddenly got on his bad side. I

parked my car and walked in to the place to have a hand around my throat. "Well, well, well. What do we have here someone came back for another night, really bad

idea" Freddy said as he carried me off to the backroom. "Listen Freddy please don't kill me I didn't mean to upset Foxy in any way I swear" I said fear in my voice. He

just looked at me and laughed "Kill you I wanted to thank you I have never seen Foxy as happy as she was yesterday, but since we're on the thought of upset"

Freddy said as he grabbed two chairs sitting down in one. I sat down and he began to lecture me "listen…Mike was it, I don't normally get mad but when I do…" while

saying this he picked up a stray pipe and bent it without care or issue. "So I have a simple request that will make us both happy and more importantly you alive ok,

you keep the girls…satisfied and I don't crush your bones with all my might, deal". I didn't even hesitate at the offer. "Yeah sure Freddy but you know you could have

just asked to talk to me instead of dragging me in here" he simply shrugged and got up to leave. But before he left he said one last thing. "By the way, Bonnie plans

to come visit you tonight but she is really shy so be careful ok". I just nodded and left the room myself on my way out I looked over at Bonnie and she looked down

and blushed, I smiled and said to myself "Poor thing, ok just be careful". (Bonnie's POV) _'Oh my god! Oh my god! I cant believe this is actually going to happen, I _

_don't know to be happy or scared!'. (_Back to normal POV) I was in my office when I heard a knock at the door I opened it and Bonnie poked her head in and smiled,

damn she looked cute as hell, I waved for her to come in she came in and sat in a chair that was in my office. "Hey Bonnie what's up" I asked as if I didn't know why

she was here. " Um, hey Mike listen I don't exactly know how to ask this but…" she stopped and instantly turned red at the question she was trying to ask. "it's ok

Bonnie you can ask me anything I am your friend" I said trying to make her as comfortable as possible. "Well you helped Foxy with it yesterday and I was wondering

if you would help me with it as well" she asked which she immediately put her head in her hands because her face was so red I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bonnie I would love to help you with that" and saying that I pulled her into a hug she returned it and then kissed me, she pushed me down and climbed on top of me

and started to take off her clothes and I did the same. "Um, Mike I don't really know what to do here, would you show me". I just smiled at her innocence and put

her on the floor and spread her legs. She covered her face signing that she was very embarrassed I move her hands away from her face and kissed her, she just

smiled and nodded giving me permission. I put my hand between her legs and stared rubbing her clit she instantly started to moan at the foreign pleasure, her body

was spasming. I pulled my fingers out and started to lick her pussy, she gasped as I did this she put her hands on my head keeping me there in that position as I

continued to explore her vagina with my tongue. "Mike don't stop please that feels amazing oh god!" I did this for a few more seconds then stopped to look her in the

eyes "Why did you stop" she asked me disappointed "Bonnie I can make you feel a lot better but, I need you to trust me, do you?" she looked at me then hugged me

"Yes Mike I do trust you". I stood up and repositioned myself and lined up with her and slowly put myself inside of her. She started to squeak in what I assumed to be

pain so I stopped for a moment until she calmed down a bit, after a few seconds I pushed more into her and then a was all the way inside her. "Oh my god t-this is

actually happening I-I'm so happy Mike" she said "I'm happy to, are you alright for me to move?". "Yes I am please I want you to fuck me please" and with her

permission I started to move slowly at first, but after each of her moans I started to pick up speed. It didn't take long for her to cum not even 10 minutes I wasn't

mad it was her first time after all, "I'm sorry but I c-cant anymore" she said this barely getting it out of her mouth. I simply smiled and lifted her up and put her in

my chair noticing that when they started to turn human they were a lot lighter, because I lifted her up without a problem. I told her it was ok and she soon fell

asleep, I redressed myself and left her in the office to sleep peacefully. On my way out I ran into Foxy she smiled when she saw me "So I heard you and Bonnie got it

on in there eh?" she said trying to conceal a laugh "Yeah damn I didn't know a 'person' could be so shy I personally thought it was very cute". She put her arms

around me and pulled me into a kiss, only a small one but enough to catch me of guard then she broke it "Maybe later we can have a replay of the other day I would

enjoy that" while saying this she was rubbing the crotch of my pants. "Sorry Foxy look at the time" I showed her my phone as it read 5:49 "Damn that's

disappointing oh well I better go grab Bonnie see you around Mike" as she was walking away an idea came into my head that I would save for tomorrow. '_Man I keep_

_ loving this job more and more' _I thought in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades: Hope you liked the last chapter a little more mild than the last but still good, next pair is MikexChica enjoy!

After what happened with Bonnie I was even more tired than before so I pretty much passed out as soon as I hit my bed. When I woke up I saw it was noon and choose get and do something after I cleaned my house I played some video games to pass the time when I looked at the time I saw it was 11:31. "Damn I was playing games for that long well I should hurray up and get ready". I drove up and parked next to a car and saw my boss walking out of the store "Hey Mr. Fazbear" I said as he walked up to me and said "Your fired". I looked at him with a shocked expression "I'm just kidding I do that to all my employees I think its funny anyway ill see you later". I walked in after that heart attack moment to be greeted by another one Chica had ran right in front of me and screamed at the top of her lungs. I jumped back and fell onto a table knocking it over I groaned in pain as Chica ran over to me "Oh my god, I'm sorry Mikey I didn't mean to scare you that bad" she said and then pulled me into a big hug. "it's fine Chica I'm not dead am I, no , so we're good" I said and then smiled. Then came what I pretty much expected "Alrighty then Mikey ill be coming to see you in a little if you know what I mean hehehe" Chica said while having a mischievous grin on her face. I simply returned the same grin and went to my office only to be pulled into a small room by Freddy he had a half smile half angry look on his face so it was a improvement to what he thought of me before hopefully. "Congrats your still alive which means your good so far kid, but know if you…please Chica they are yours to do with after that just keep them happy and we will be good ok?". After that he let me go and I just smiled and said "Don't worry Freddy it will be fine ill take good care of your…friends…family?" I said not know what they were to each other. He was confused at the question at first but then got it after about a minute "We are all family they think of me as the protective older brother ok". I nodded and went to my office it was about an hour later before Chica came to see me "Hello Mikey!" she said excited I smiled and stood up "Hey Chica what's up" I asked as if I didn't already know why she was here but I figured to play the clueless act. "You know why I'm here Mikey I have an 'issue' that only you can help me with" I raised an eyebrow "I'm confused please explain to me the type of issue you need helping with" I said with a devious smile. She looked at me and started to remove her pants and she sat on the ground and put a finger in her already wet pussy "Right here Mikey this is the issue I need help with this it wont stop leaking I need something to plug it up with please?". "Well I think I may be able to help you with that". I started to take of my pants and I had her sit on my face while I licked her pussy she also sucked my dick. "Oh god Chica I think im gonna come", "Me too Mikey". As she said this I shot my come all over her "It's still leaking I think we are gonna need something a bit bigger" she said with a rather evil grin. "Well I have something like that" then I put my dick inside her. She squirmed underneath me as I went deeper and deeper in her. After me pushing and her squirming I was inside her all the way. I slowly started to pump into and what was odd is we said nothing to each other while we fucked. All we really did was moan which I guess isn't as weird but hey whatever. After a while we both finally came and collected our clothes "That was amazing" she said "We are gonna have to do that again some time hehehe" and with that she left. Just in time as well I looked at the clock and it read 6:00. Well another day gone by I hope I did good enough not to piss off Freddy I thought then I left to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hades: Heyo! It has been a while for me at least so im here to bring you part 5 hope you ENJOY!**

I was done with "helping" the girls at least that is what I assumed, I went home got some pizza from Freddy's and ate it. For the first time I realized exactly how good the pizza was and it shocked me.

It was the best pizza I had ever had in my whole life. After I ate I went into my room and thought about why Freddy was so willing and why he just let me have sex with the girls. It didn't add up something had to be wrong. I decided id confront one of the three later tonight but for right now I needed some well deserved sleep. -At Freddy's-

"Wow talk about a eventful week so far huh?" Bonnie said leaning on the wall of parts and service where the three girls liked to talk after shows.

"I know I cant believe that he actually let us most the time they run and are never willing to have fun like that" Chica said with a toothy grin on her face.

"Yeah…but didn't seem strange I mean so many guards then BANG!" Foxy hit the wall to finish her point. "One is just so carefree to let three animatronics fuck him doesn't make a lot of sense to me".

"Maybe he is just a pervert" Chica suggested with a shrug. Foxy just rolled her eyes "Think Chica, something might be wrong" she then looked at Bonnie "You should go speak with him when he gets here". Bonnie looked at her with shock and blushed "Why me?!"

Foxy put her hands on her friends shoulder "Because you're the nicest one of us by far so you should go" she said with perk in her voice. Bonnie looked like she was about to say something but immediately shut her mouth when Foxy shot her a pleading look…her ultimate card…the puppy eyes. "F-fine just stop with the cute look please". Foxy smiled and hugged her friend. (6:00 beginning of Mike's shift)

I walked in only to be greeted by Chica hugging the life out of me "Oops…sorry Mikey hehe" Mike was gasping for air from the robot chicken's hug "Its fine just please give me a heads up the next time please" he asked between breaths. "H-hey Michael" Mike turned to see a rather shaking rabbit behind him "Hey Bonnie, you ok?" she nodded "Hey I need to ask you something just a small question, that ok?".

Mike smiled "Of course just come by the office and we can talk there when your ready" Mike then proceed to walk to his office. "Well now exactly what am I suppose to say huh?!" Bonnie said starting to freak out "Ask him why he was so willing there is no sugar coated way to put it just ask straight up" Chica said like it was nothing at all.

Bonnie sighed as Chica then walked away without any other "advice" she didn't know why she was so nervous. Bonnie was walking towards the office when Freddy walked out of the closet when he saw Bonnie he frowned like she had done something despicable.

"Freddy are you ok?" he looked at her and growled then walked off to somewhere else. Bonnie walked into the office and saw Mike looking through the restaurant, he looked up and smiled at the purple rabbit "Hey Bonnie" he pulled up an extra seat across from him and she sat.

"So what is it that you needed to talk with me about?" Bonnie was nervous for some reason but attempted to push it aside "Um…when you…you know with all of us you were so willing why?".

Mike then ran his hand through his hair "Freddy when I first started here had me by the throat and pretty much made me, not that I didn't have fun but still a little much". Bonnie's eyes were widen almost immediately "Freddy did what that cant be that isn't like him at all!" she ran out off the room to find the others she had to tell them. He…had control of Freddy again which means they all were in a lot of danger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hades: Heyo! Im back with the new part I must admit I didn't have much hope for this at first but you guys like it so ill keep going with the stories so please enjoy!

Mike was standing there wondering what happened why had Bonnie run out like that? Mike went after her and found her in the stage area "Bonnie whats wrong?" she looked at him and started crying.

"Mike…Freddy is not like this something is wrong and we need your help follow me" she lead me to pirates cove where Foxy and Chica were.

When we got in Foxy was first to speak "Bonnie what's wrong, why are you crying?" Bonnie looked at her "Its Freddy he is…its him again".

Foxy and Chica both gasped in shock "Bonnie please…tell me your sense of humor just got really dark" Chica said, Bonnie shock her head. Foxy looked scared "Guys whats going on what is wrong?" they all looked at him but Chica spoke first.

"Mike we need to tell you something sit down" Mike took a seat and waited. Chica sat and began to speak "It first happened about 6 months ago…

(FLASH BACK)

_Freddy had just finished putting all the chairs up and began to walk back to parts and services. _

_He walked in and look around "Just a bunch of empty suit I wonder why they keep these if they don't even put them on us?" Freddy thought. _

_He sat in a chair that was in the room, this was the only room that Freddy couldn't hear his sister's moans._

_It was a pain really but he couldn't do anything "But what if you could?" ask a unfamiliar voice._

_Freddy stood up "Whose there show your self" as if on queue a yellow rabbit figure walked or limped out of the shadows._

"_Freddy Fazbear himself its an honor really but I shouldn't be saying that considering…". Freddy was confused "Considering what?" the yellow rabbit grinned "That you not gonna be in control over your body in a sec"._

_A big slender figure jumped out of the shadows and possessed Freddy, it stood up and sighed "Finally"._

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

Chica and the others were crying by now "He was ok after a little but he changed sometimes get even violent he is normally so kind but…" Bonnie broke into another sob.

Mike looked at all of them in shock "So wait, is there a way to fix him?".

They looked at each other and back to me "Yeah we would have to deactivate the one controlling him but we cant find him we have looked everywhere but the backroom but we cant go back there".

Mike thought for a second "Would I be able to? I mean ive been there before I didn't see anything" they all nodded, Bonnie was the only one to walk with Mike there.

"Mike we don't know what is controlling Freddy but please help him" Bonnie looked at me with new tears in her eyes I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Bonnie Freddy will be fine I promise" Mike said then smiled as he walked into the back room. Mike looked around and didn't see anything at first but then he heard someone speak "You know Michael I would have thought that you would have been smarter than this".

Mike turned to see Freddy standing now in front of him, a large amount of panic coursed through Mike.

Freddy grabbed Mike and dragged him to a old suit, about to stuff him into it when Mike remembered something that made him mentally face palm.

He put his hand behind his back and grabbed his taser and prayed it would work, then shot Freddy with it. The big bear started to spasm and fell to the ground and something jumped out of it "Thank god I was getting tired of being in there!".

It was a long slender black, animatronic, Mike guess, it also had black eyes and a white face.

"Thank you my boy, at first I was happy to be in that thing now I am happy to be out".

They heard a groan and looked to see Freddy holding his head and standing up "What the hell happened?" he said with grogginess in his voice.

Freddy looked to see us both standing in front of him and his eye stopped on the new 'guest'.

"Mary what the hell is that endo doing out of its suit?" Freddy asked "Freddy this isn't and endoskeleton it is a human, your guys night guard actually.

Freddy nodded looking at Mike "My bad there names Freddy" he held out his hand to shake Mike, Mike shook it.

"Mike, you had me by the neck when we first met by the way" Freddy shrugged and blamed the Marionette.

After they introduced themselves they walked back out to see the girls talking and they looked to see the three of them "Mike!" the said at once.

They ran over and hugged him thanking him for helping Freddy and them get they're brother back.

Freddy smiled and hugged his sisters and proceeded to punch the Marionette until his anger with him was gone.

"Do it again and ill scrap you got it?!" the Marionette just held a thumb up.

Freddy turned to his sisters and asked "So im shocked to see you all out of your rooms normally you don't come out until six" Freddy said smirking.

All the girls blushed and Chica spoke up "We didn't need to because of Mike hehe".

Freddy's eyes widened and looked at Mike and said "How long you think you will need for a head start?" he said with calmness.

Foxy leaned next to Mike "You might wanna start running Mikey boy".

Mike started running, Freddy just walked toward him and grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Freddy grinned and walked on the stage, the girls did the same.

Mr, Fazbear walked in to see Mike on the ground "Mike what happened?!".

Mike just laughed "I pissed Freddy off a little".


	7. Chapter 7

Hades: Heyo! What is up my friends im sorry I haven't worked on this in a while and I apologize for this greatly with this next chapter ONWARD!

Mike had an ice pack on his head thinking of the events that had occurred last night.

Mike had saved Freddy, Freddy threw him across the room, but he slept with his sisters so yeah.

2 negatives and only one positive with the big man himself good job so far Mike.

He sighed and got his stuff and went out to his car, as he drove he wondered if it would be a "normal" night for once.

He guess not though. His main concern was becoming friends with Freddy now cause he still had a feeling he wouldn't hesitate to stuff him in a suit.

So plan one, get on Freddy's good side and move on with the job.

Mike leaned back in his car and said "I am going to need more than luck with this aren't I?".

(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)

Freddy was adjusting the chairs of the restaurant as he had nothing better to do at the time.

When the night guard popped into his head, he had a slight dislike of him.

The reason is being obvious, he slept with all three of his sisters while he was being controlled by the Marionette.

Who is now a new part of the group against his better judgment. Freddy sighed and went too greet the night guard, which he did not want to do at all.

He was greeted by Foxy while heading to the door "Hey Freddy where ya going?". He looked at her and said "To go greet the Night guard, what was his name again?" "Mike" Foxy told him.

"Oh, right" he went to walk away but was stopped by Foxy "Freddy don't be mad at him please, we had him do that stuff".

Freddy rolled his eyes "You just expect me to trust someone who fucked all my sisters, while I had no idea what was happening?".

Foxy just gave a weak smile "I would rather it be that easy…hehe". Freddy just sighed "You all may continue what you all are doing, but don't expect me to be happy cause I am far from".

Foxy smiled and took this as a win and walked off to do her own things. Freddy grabbed a chair to wait for Mike to greet him, time seemed to slow down while this happened. "This is going to be a long ass night I can feel it…"

(Mike's POV)

Mike had just pulled in the employee parking area and went to walk in the building. As he walked in he saw Freddy sitting there as if waiting.

"Oh h-hey F-Freddy" Mike was terrified of Freddy even more then when he was controlled by the Marionette.

Because now Freddy had a reason to hate him. "Ah there you are Michael, how was your day so far" Freddy said with a little bit of forced politeness. "G-Good…please don't murder me gruesomely…" Mike said with a very terrified tone in his voice. Freddy rolled his eyes "Boy quit your stuttering, I wont kill you, now im not the happiest with you…".

Mike was still shaking in his shoes, "…but you may move on with your…affairs if you do only one thing, keep them happy".

Mike let go a sigh of relief, Freddy tipped his hat and went about his own business. Mike went to the office and set down his things, he had been playing a game on his phone when Bonnie came in.

"Hello Mike" Mike looked up and smiled at the purple rabbit "Oh hey Bonnie what's up?". Bonnie had taken a seat next to Mike and put her head on his shoulder "Not much slow day today with the kids".

Mike put a hand on Bonnie's head "Well I am at least glad to see you guys, me and Freddy are cool-ish now".

Bonnie smiled and hugged Mike "That's good to hear nobody likes it when Freddy is upset" she had a very serious tone when she said that.

"Big man don't take nothing from nobody?" Bonnie shook her head "Not at all".

Mike and Bonnie sat for a while and just chatted mostly when the alarm on his phone went of signaling it was six. "Well Bonnie it was nice talking to you ill see you all tomorrow night" Bonnie hugged Mike goodbye and left the room and was back on stage.

(Day time at Freddy's)

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were getting ready for the day. As the children ran in to enjoy the songs of the main three animatronics and the stories of Foxy, something was going on.

A man had walked in that was wearing a trench coat, and a large top hat to hide his face. Freddy saw this man and kept a close eye on him, he didn't really like humans expect for kids, they he could handle.

They were innocent and kind, the adults were mean and untrustworthy. Freddy only trusted Mr. Faz and Mike.

The man made his way to a table and sat down, he then just watched the animatronics carefully.

Not once did he ever take his eyes off of them.

Not when they went around playing with the children.

Not when Foxy was telling his stories.

Not when he pulled out a gun and shot at the nearest person.

The man he shot fell without a noise, everyone started screaming and running around the place.

Some other employee tackled the man and pinned him so he could do nothing more. The animatronics had gathered all the children into the pirates cove to keep them safe. Freddy walked out of the cove and saw Mr. Fazbear at the man who was shot , he was bleeding a lot.

"He will live but he needs to get to a hospital now" said a police officer, the ambulance showed up and they took the man to the hospital.

Foxy was the first of the others to come out "Freddy what happened?" she asked. "That man had tried to kill someone, I don't know why but he did".

Mr. Fazbear had called Mike to come in early and he would pay him overtime. The people and children were escorted out of the place and told to go home that the pizzeria would be closed for a few days.

The 4 animatronics and Mike sat "What was all that about Freddy do you know who that was I mean who comes in and shoots up a kids restaurant?!".

Freddy sighed "I am afraid that it was just an unfortunate incident".

The 5 tried to forget about what happened and move on with the rest of the day.

(Nighttime at Freddy's)

Mike was in his office and checking the cameras, Bonnie and Chica were talking on the stage.

Freddy was fixing the chairs, Mike was pretty sure he was OCD. Foxy was…wait Foxy wasn't in her cove she was gone Mike began checking all the cameras.

"Where did that fox get to?" he then heard a voice behind him. "Why don't you ever use the door lights?" Mike turn to see Foxy leaning against the door "Oh hey Foxy I was just looking fo-".

Mike was cut off as she sat on his lap on kissed him shutting him up. She finally pulled away to see a very surprised Mike "Hehe you talk too much" she said ask she began to undo his belt.

Mike grinned and decided to help her out, he lifted her off him, since she was not a full robot anymore because it was after hours.

He removed her clothes and began to remove his own, after they both were naked Mike began to finger Foxy's pussy. She was moaning rather loud, Mike closed both doors "Foxy can you be a little more quiet me and Freddy aren't on the best terms yet and if he hears us fucking…".

Mike didn't need to finish, Foxy attempted to be as quiet as possible as Mike continued to lick and finger her. Foxy then pushed him off her and crawled on top of him "I have been wanting to do this again for a while now".

She then lowered herself onto Mike's dick, it slide in and both of them moaned. Foxy then began to ride Mike ruthlessly, Mike grabbed her boobs massaging them.

Foxy was continuing to ride Mike ,Foxy then let out a loud moan not being able to stop herself from yelling. Mike began to cum inside of Foxy, she also cumming as well. After what seemed like forever they settled down curled up next to each other.

"Hey, Mike?" Foxy asked. Mike looked in Foxy's eyes "Mike I…I love you" Mike was only mildly shocked by this but smiled nonetheless.

"I love you too Foxy". Foxy ended up falling asleep in Mike office, he let her sleep until 6:00 rolled around then he carried her back to pirates cove and left.

Determined and happy to come back the next day.


End file.
